Legio Nivalis
The Legio Nivalis, also known by their cognomen of the "Ice Giants" in reference to their atypical pale colour scheme, is one of the smaller Loyalist Titan Legions that form the Collegia Titanica. The Titans of Legio Nivalis specialise in battles in arctic environments, especially across frozen plains. Legion History The Legio Nivalis is known to have participated in some engagements of the Horus Heresy, the most notable being the Liberation of Atlas conducted shortly after the Battle of Calth. Notable Campaigns *'The Liberation of Atlas (Unknown Date.M31)' - Atlas was one amongst several barge cities that roamed the skies above the acidic and toxic seas of the Mechanicum Forge World of Constanix II. Archmagos Delvere, master of the capital city of Iapetus had allied himself with the Traitor Word Bearers Legion and begun the manufacture of precedently unknown daemon-engines. Delvere's malign influence had expanded to nearly each of the other city-barques, including some of the Legio Nivalis Princeps that would fight alongside him when Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard, Space Marines from the XIX Legion and loyalist Mechanicum elements would finally assail him. Amongst those engines having remained loyal to the Emperor stood Castor Terminus, a towering Warlord that had been posted at Atlas to ensure its defence. It is unclear why the Warlord’s Princeps chose not to intervene when the Traitor-alined Magos Vandellin was appointed ruler of Atlas, just as the exact reasons as to why he chose to support the Loyalst fraction now that the Raven Guard had arrived remain a mystery. Nevertheless Castor Terminus played a vital role in Lord Corax’s plan of action : its void shield having been modified by XIX Legion Techmarines and turned into reflex shields, Castor Terminus was thus enabled to walk the streets of the city-bark unnoticed, appearing at the right location to annihilate Vandellin’s primary assault column which the Raven Guard's plan of action had deliberately permitted to draw close.The modification also proved valuable in saveguarding Castor Terminus once Vandellin’s big guns, amongst them Inferno Cannons and Turbolasers, shelled the city in their attempt to bring down the Titan. It is unclear if Castor Terminus retained use of the Kiavharite stealth technology it was outfitted with or if even its use has spread to other parts of the Legion in the years to come. Notable Titans *''Castor Terminus'' - A ''Warlord''-class Battle Titan known to have participated in the Liberation of Atlas on Constanix II. Castor Terminus was one of several God Machines that had been stationed on Constanix II to safeguard the atypical planet’s security. Rallying to the loyalist Mechanicum forces and the Raven Guard strikeforce led by Lord Corax himself, Castor Terminus played a decisive role in the liberation of the floating barge-city of Atlas, having been secretly augmented by Kiavahran reflex technology, the Titan’s void-shields had been modified to allow it to conceal itself perfectly, thus enabling it to strike an unforeseeable and devastating blow to the Traitor Skitarii forces. In addition to this unorthodox modification, Castor Terminus is also known to have been equipped with unorthodox weapon-systems, such as a carapace-mounted micro-munitions discharges which launched hundreds of explosive darts into enemy infantry formations. Its armament further featured the more common Macrocannon and Las Blasters it used with deadly efficiency against armoured targets. Notable Personnel None listed in current Imperial records. Legion Appearance Legion Colours As their name implies, the Ice Giants favour a pale colour scheme of icy white and pale blue. Legion Badge The Legio Novalis' badge does not figure in current Imperial records. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Rulebook'' (Specialty Game), pg. 89 *''Corax: Soulforge'' (Novella) by Gav Thorpe Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperium Category:Walkers Category:Imperial Walkers